Celos
by Vine Verrine
Summary: Un mini fic que se me ocurrio mientras dormia...LITERATURA DE LA EPOCA DEL ROMANTICISMO. RaeXRob...sumario horrible XD.Oneshot.


Bueno se que no he terminado mi otra historia pero tuve un sueno súper raro y bueno aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten.

Este fic es referente a la película de los titanes, los episodios de El Final en la cuarta temporada y para quienes ya vieron la película, espero que disfruten esto, para quienes no, pues lean si quieren.

**Este fic tiene expresión literaria de la ****época del romanticismo, así que quien piense que los personajes están algo OCC, bueno, es por que así los he diseñado.**

--------------------------------

Celos….

Una mirada inquisitiva se hacia presente en la titán oscura, mientras esperaba que el chico maravilla hablara.

-Entonces… ¿Para que me llamaste?-

-Bueno, porque… ¿esto lo haces por venganza verdad?- preguntaba el chico, mientras una mirada ahora decisiva se hacia presente en su cara.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó simplemente la titán, que lo veía con ojos curiosos. Y Robin se sentía nervioso, esos ojos que parecían siempre conocedores, como lanzas que se enterraban en su piel, atravesando su alma.

-Tu sabes de lo que hablo Raven…crees que esa mirada que le lanzas es vista por nadie. Yo te visto Raven, te he estudiado, y aun así no parece molestarte, como si fueras omisa del mundo exterior…y eso me enerva- La furia se hacia presente en la voz del petirrojo, que trataba de sonar lo mas convincente posible, luchando para que su voz penetrara el campo invencible de Raven….pero entendió que, por algo era invencible.

-Robin- dijo la chica, y eso fue todo, una voz tan fría y tan desalmada, que prácticamente desgarraba la piel del chico maravilla, deshaciéndolo fácilmente, sin el menor remordimiento. Aun así, Robin se preguntaba, como es que la chica 'sin emociones' puede cambiar la expresión con esos ojos violeta en menos de un segundo. Cambiándola de fría, a una mirada amenazadora, llena de amocion y tristeza.

-Como puedes decir que es venganza, si tú fuiste el primero en dar un paso más adelante. Tu fuiste el primero en llevar tu vida a otro extremo, y tu fuiste el que le dio un beso…que deshizo todo lo que una vez tuvimos…no me digas que es venganza, porque sabes que es lo contrario, sabes que yo solo trato de seguir, así como tu lo hiciste- La vos de Raven seguía fría y distante, pero el sabia bien, el la conocía tanto como así mismo, el la conocía mas que el mismo, y eso lo enfurecía mas. Saber que eres la única persona en el universo entero que puede leer las emociones de la hija de Trigon, y no poder presumirlo al mundo entero, por que sabrían que es como un premio para ti, una meta alcanzada, un orgullo del cual no se podía jactar, por el simple hecho de que el ya tenia alguien mas con quien compartir.

-¡Estas mintiendo!- La mirada ansiosa de Robin se sentía en el ambiente, pero la oscura obviamente había pasado por cosas peores…como el infierno mismo por ejemplo.

-No Robin, no estoy mintiendo- dijo secamente esta, mientras se paraba del sillón, para dirigirse nuevamente a su cuarto. Pero una mano la sentó una vez mas, un poco mas fuerte de lo que debería, y sus rodillas temblaron.

-Tu no te vas de aquí… ¿y sabes por que?, porque yo se que lo haces por venganza, yo se que lo miras como si fuera lo mas interesante del universo, yo se que tu sabes definitivamente bien que te observo, con esa mirada tan emocional que le das, solo para que yo vea, ¿Qué quieres probar Raven?, ¿que estoy celoso?, ¿que me arrepiento de mi relación con Star?. ¿Qué no quiero a nadie mas que a ti?...Solo dime.-

-Suenas celoso, y no deberías-

-¡Pero sabes que no lo quieras, sabes que no es para ti, y lo miras como si eso cambiara tus sentimientos!-

-No es de tu importancia Robin, si me gusta o no, si planeo cambiar mis sentimientos, simplemente no tienes derecho a preguntar, por el hecho de que nunca fuimos ni siquiera amigos-

Su vos seguía distante, pero un dejo de tristeza se hacia presente en esta, queriendo con todas sus ganas que de alguna manera el chico se diera cuenta, y sabiendo que en efecto el descubriría ese cambio casi imperceptible en su voz. Y mariposas viajaron por su estomago, sabiendo que el podía ver a través de los restos de su alma, como si fuera solo una manta opaca por la cual pasar.

La cara del chico cambio instantáneamente, preguntándose como eso era posible, ¡el habia ido por ella hasta los confines del infierno!, buscándola como loco, tratando de encontrar eso que mas quería, aunque en ese tiempo no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-No puedes decir que nunca fui tu amigo, cuando arriesgue ir hasta el infierno para rescatarte de tu padre…no puedes- Su tono era mas bajo, casi suplicante, deseando quitarse esa máscara, para que viera sus ojos, para que viera que su alma en verdad sufría, temiendo con su cuerpo que aquellas miradas que le lanzaba a Chico Bestia fueran verdad, suplicante por saber que ella solo tenia ojos para el, y castigándose por tales pensamientos, sabiendo que el mismo tenia los ojos en alguien mas… o eso era lo que el se decía, pero entonces ¿Raven tendría razón?. ¿No tenia derecho a reclamar cuando el mismo estaba con alguien más?

-Robin… tu mismo sabes que lo haces por que soy una de tu equipo, cualquiera se pudo sacrificar, pero eres el líder, y debes admitir que soy la pieza faltante en este equipo de súper héroes-

Una fuerte punzada atravesó el corazón del petirrojo, partiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

¡¿Cómo pudo decir eso,cómo pudo decir que lo que hizo solo era para armar el equipo de súper héroes perfecto?,

Su mente se encontraba con una gran tormenta, desencadenándose a velocidades impresionantes, mientras lagrimas de furia surgían de sus ojos, mientras miraba a Raven, con esos ojos violetas que lo cautivaban, queriendo sostenerla de sus brazos, y sacudirla fuertemente, para luego robarle un beso de esos labios ligeramente rosas..

¡Como quería robarle ese beso!, pero el pensamiento de Starfire lo detuvo, temiendo que entrara en algún momento, el la quería demasiado, y el pensamiento de su mirada era devastador con solo imaginarlo.

-Raven…yo pude encontrar otro reemplazo, pude crear otro equipo perfecto; pero fui por ti por que yo mismo quería verte otra vez, por que en mi subconsciente quería observarte. Yo veia las posibilidades, y era muy probable que regresara muerto…por eso fui, por que al menos ibas a ser lo ultimo que vería- Lentamente, se empezó a quitar los guantes verdes, -No lo quieres, pero te lo niegas-

-¿Y que con todo esto?, tu ya tienes a Starfire, yo quiero tener a alguien mas, y sabes que, ¡eres un egoísta!- sin mas preámbulos, se levantó rápidamente, esquivando la mirada del chico maravilla, deseando que su garganta no doliera tanto, batallando por las lagrimas que caían como lluvia de sus pálidas mejillas, pero la misma mano la detuvo, y el chico la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, sus cuerpos chocando por el impacto.

-A veces me pregunto como es que una persona me puede hacer como el mas pecador de todos, diciendo cosas tan ciertas, y tienes razón, soy un egoísta, queriendo con toda mi alma ser el de tus sueños, pasar en tu mente y endrogarte con mi mirada, sabiendo que sufrirías por que yo ya tengo a alguien mas, pero muy en el fondo sabia que yo sólo quería eso, porque mis sentimientos no habían cambiado- Su vos era baja, tranquila, llena de tristeza, recordando esas noches en la que pasaban horas enteras platicando de cosas sin sentido.

Noches de las cuales se habían vuelto adictos, y Raven siempre se preguntaba como nunca lo dejo, como siempre estaba ahí, escuchando al chico, sabiendo secretos oscuros de su pasado, y el los de ella…

Ratos inolvidables entre los dos, pasándola como si fuera lo mas normal de mundo, hasta que vino la profecía.

Y esa noche, todo se aclaro, con el más odiado de los besos, una declaración de amor sin fin, la más pura expresión de todas. Esperando el fin de sus vidas…luego, todo paso, con las mismas noches, la amistad sin fin, secretos que solo habían entre ellos, con amabilidad exagerada de parte de los dos. Pasando ratos sin decir nada, viéndose el uno al otro, tratando de encontrar conversación, y cualquiera pudo decir que simplemente podrían dejar de verse, pero como ya mencionado, no solo era costumbre; era una dependencia maravillosa, y terrible al mismo tiempo, la necesidad de ver al otro en la noche, compartiendo momentos prohibidos, que nadie más sabía.

Pero todo termino…en la noche que la titán oscura vio el beso, mientras sonreía tranquilamente, al saber que su obsesión se iba con alguien más, un hoyo horrible materializándose en su pecho, mientras su cara mostraba felicidad.

Las noches ya no eran las mismas, sin su objeto de afecto, mientras pasaba los ratos en su cama, esperando a que de alguna manera el tiempo volviera. Nunca dejando escapar alguna emoción de su rostro, pero un tornado en su mente, mientras sus emociones gritaban por ayuda.

-No podemos Robin, sabes que no, me olvidaras tarde o temprano, porque tu destino es estar con ella…como puedo hacer eso, no te puedo llevar a una vida de oscuridad, cuando has visto las maravillas de la luz- Las ropas del joven se humedecían con las perlas lágrimas de la chica, mientras esta sollozaba sin cesar, tratando de hablar con mas dureza y frialdad, pero las emociones eran demasiadas, su corazón invencible se hacia débil, dejando salir su tormento de pensamientos.

-Pero…no importa, por que si para eso tengo que ir al infierno otra vez, lo haré con la mayor confidencia de todas, por que tu vales todo mi esfuerzo, por que me has hecho abrir los ojos del tormento que era no verte conmigo en las noches, sin pasar mis manos sobre tus brazos, sin escuchar tu voz tranquila y distante, contándome tus miedos y debilidades, mirándote a la luz de la noche, con ese brillo angelical que te daba…no sabes cuanto deseo volver a verte en las madrugadas-

Palabras tan mortales alcanzaron el corazón de la híbrida, mientras su corazón palpitaba como rayo, derritiéndose en la calida esencia del cuerpo de su secretamente amado, deseando que todo fuera un sueño, pero implorando que realmente fuera verdad.

-No es lo mismo Robin…nada es lo mismo, las cosas han cambiado, le romperás el corazón, y yo no podré perdonármelo, sabiendo que su alma estará destrozada por mi presencia- Starfire era una persona limpia y pura, con sentimientos buenos y con un corazon grande, ella no lo merecía, era una crueldad.

-Sabes que si sigo con ella tarde o temprano sabrá que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos, y eso la partirá mas, no puedo seguir sabiendo que es una farsa, y estas consciente de que yo no permitiré verla con una felicidad que de alguna u otra manera es falsa-

Segundos pasaron, el chico disfrutando del olor a lavanda que contenía su amada…esperando palabras de amor infinito, queriendo con su corazón que todo se aclarara, sabiendo que de alguna manera habían pocas posibilidades para esto, pero tuvo fe, y espero, mientras enroscaba a la chica entra sus brazos, pasándolos debajo de la capa de esta, sintiendo sus curvas, que temblaban ligeramente. Quito una mano al menos un segundo para quitarse esa barrera de su rostro, para dejar ver a la chica todo lo que sentía…y ojos azules descubrieron la luz, parpadeando de un nuevo escenario.

En esos instantes, el mundo paro, sintiendo el calor del otro, mientras esencias exclusivas viajaban por sus sentidos.

Raven alzó su cara, lágrimas escurriendo en su angelical cara, con esos ojos de color violeta que le robaban el alma cada vez mas al chico, con pestañas largas y negras…acercando su rostro, viendo esos ojos color océano que la miraban sin fin, y ella perdiéndose de sus alrededores acercándose más, perdiéndose en ese color tan maravilloso, observando por primera ves lo que muchos ya querían ver.

Sus labios se juntaron, en un ligero beso, pero lleno de pasión, ninguna importancia del tiempo y el espacio, descargando sus emociones en el otro…tanto tiempo esperando, tantas cosas que pasaron, esperando uno del otro.

Su beso se profundizo, sin saber que pares de ojos los observaban, curiosos, tristes y decepcionados…

Bueno ahí esta espero que lo disfruten, y como ya dije es romanticismo, supongo que han leído algo de eso ¿no?...

Dejen sus comentarios por favor…son mi droga XD.


End file.
